The Relationship Termination Conundrum
by pessimisticprose
Summary: When Amy finally tells Sheldon she needs some space after an argument, how does Sheldon respond? Does the happy couple remain happy? (Possible ending to Season 6!) One-Shot


**The Relationship Termination Conundrum**

**Shamy One-Shot**

**TheWriterToChangeThemAll**

* * *

Amy slammed her apartment door shut, wiping tears out of her eyes that were barely even coming. It made her want to smile that she had such willpower, but she couldn't muster any enthusiasm. She pulled out her phone, greeted by multiple text messages and missed calls from Sheldon. She held down the slender power button, but it felt like she was trying to turn herself off with it.

* * *

_ "Sheldon, I'm _done_ trying to manipulate you into actually being in this relationship," Amy had practically shrieked. She had picked up her jacked and began to slide it on her shoulders, "This isn't going to work any longer if you don't put forth any effort at _all_!"_

_ Sheldon had simply stared at her, dumbfounded yet interested, "Are you saying that you're terminating out relationship, Amy Farrah Fowler? Because I need a written-"_

_ "No," Amy had shook her head as she walked towards the door, head bent, "I'm just taking a break.I need some time to assess the parameters of our relationship once more and then make a logical judgement."_

_ "Amy-" Sheldon had stood, wanting to say something, but unsure of what to emit. _

_ "I'll text you," she had said, and gently closed the door. Amy sniffed and went down the stairs faster than normal. She would've usually went straight to her blonde bestie's apartment and lamented about her situation, but she had just wanted to be alone for a while. _

* * *

Amy sat on her couch, looking down at her hands. She tended to gather her thoughts like this. She hated this feeling of self-loathing. What had their fight even been about? She remembered asking him about the Relationship Agreement, but she couldn't recall exactly what. She did, however, remember that it was simply a clarification of something. Sheldon had responded with a snippy answer, and Amy finally lost her temper.

Looking back on the situation, Amy regretted her outburst. She had already manipulated Sheldon to his breaking point to get whatever she wanted out of him, and now he was probably going to terminate their relationship. He wasn't one to get emotionally attached to anyone, especially someone who wasn't in his immediate family. She knew Sheldon found romantic relationships tedious and unnecessary, but somehow she _had_ swindled him into it. That means that he wasn't completely against her being his girlfriend, right? Amy had to give him credit, he _did _have his moments. Most of the time, however, they felt forced and unnatural.

Amy found her situation almost laughable. Five years ago, she would've never given romantic situations any thought, but now she was sitting in her apartment and crying over her mysophobic and infuriating boyfriend.

She wasn't sure how much time she spent lost in her thoughts before she heard the comforting and rage-inducing knock on her door, albeit more timid than usual. Knocks. "Amy." Knocks. "Amy." Knocks. "Amy."

She took a shaky breath and wiped her eyes, which were surprisingly dry. She must've been sitting there an awfully long time. She stood and walked to her door, but didn't open it. "What?"

"Can I come in?" Sheldon asked. He was generally a very logical and calm human-being, but he seemed very shy at the moment.

"For what purpose?"

"Please. I would prefer if your neighbors didn't hear our conversation."

Amy pressed a hand against the door and sighed, "Fine." She opened it slowly, steeling herself against the onslaught of emotions. She truly didn't want to deal with this today or tomorrow. Maybe not even this week. Sheldon walked through her door and began to pace across the living room. Amy sat on her couch and watched him pace for while before he spoke.

"After you left, I used Google to see what 'taking a break' entailed. Most of the results were unpleasant and rather shocking. 'Taking a break' generally leads to, in terms of the website I was perusing, 'break-up or make-up.' While some possible outcomes _were _making-up, the majority of the scenarios were about possible break-ups. I know that terminating our relationship has probably crossed your mind since you have left the apartment."

"Sheldon, it-"

"No. Stop," Sheldon raised a hand to silence her, "It's a reasonable thought. However, it never crossed my mind once." Sheldon was visibly struggling to form his thoughts, "I'm not a very...emotional man. I don't feel emotions like others, minus sadness or derision." He pursed his lips, "At any rate, I tried to find a suitable way to apologize."

"Sheldon, you don't have to apologize to me."

"Good. I couldn't think of one anyway." Amy let out a small laugh and his eyes brightened. His features lit up with sudden determination. "I did, however, think of something else. Although, it isn't my favored option." Amy stared at her boyfriend curiously as he sat beside her at a much closer proximity than he preferred. He seemed to be weighing his choices in his mind. "Close your eyes."

"My eyes? Why?" Amy queried.

He made an annoyed noise in the back of his throat, "Just do it."

"Fine." Amy sighed and closed her eyes. She hoped this wouldn't be some stupid prank or-

Before she registered what was happening, Sheldon's lips pressed against her own for a split second. She felt warmth, then it was gone. Amy kept her eyes closed for a moment after he kissed her, savoring the sensation, then gazed at him. Sheldon was sitting on her couch, a bit tense and nervous. He looked anywhere except her, mainly his hands or the suddenly fascinating pattern of her couch.

"Sheldon," she stated, voice soft, "If that was your way of an apology, I accept. However, you didn't have to kiss me."

He struggled to form a coherent sentence, eventually settling with, "I wanted to." Three simple words that seemed so difficult.

Amy smiled, "I'm glad. I'm also sorry. This whole fiasco was my fault, and I am to blame." Amy stood, "To seal my apology, I'd like to offer you some Yoo-hoo. Is that acceptable as my apology to you?"

Sheldon sighed with fake disappointment, "For now, I suppose."

Amy smiled, "Coming right up."

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry, but I find this scenario adorable! This is how I feel that the season 6 finale could go, but I read the taping, so I probably won't. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading this one-shot! ****_All feedback I receive is appreciated and accepted!_**

**P.S. Did you hear that Tara wrote the season 6 finale! She has created almost ****_every _****fan-girl worthy Shamy moment, including the first sober Shamy kiss! Haha**


End file.
